nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
The People's Kingdom of the Infinite Seas (Vitaria)
The People's Kingdom of the Infinite Seas, commonly known as the PKIS or Vitaria, is Super's planet-state in Nation Creation Spacebattles IV. It is based on the world of Vitaria Focu, a small, watery world. Having existed since the mid-2100's, it is a communist state run by a monarch, currently King XI. The PKIS officially claims the entire Vitarian System as its sovereign territory. ---- History In 2092, Greenland announced independence from Denmark and seceded. This move was not recognized by the UN or any foreign power, however the newly established Prime Minister hired a mercenary group named "The Vitars" to protect the country. Not wanting a war over something as unimportant as a shrinking piece of ice, Denmark made no military move against Greenland. Over time the economy collapsed and eventually the government could no longer pay the Vitars to protect the country. It was around this time, in the year 2108, that an astronomer associated with the Vitar leadership discovered the Vitarian system. Facing expulsion from Greenland, the Vitars purchased a starship and travelled 20 light-years to the system, looking to settle on the inhabitable third planet. Initially the 600-some mercenaries were disappointed by the featureless world with shallow oceans, but in a few weeks' time researchers discovered the rare elements underneath the oceans. Realizing the potential of the world, the Vitars partnered with several mining corporations and formally claimed the planet under their leadership. After a few decades of rapid expansion, the Vitars realized that a permanent government was needed to control the planet's population. Communism seemed like the best option in order to best control export of the elements, and in reference to the Vitars' Danish background, a monarch was also installed. The PKIS was formally established on March 1st, 2148. Peace did not last long, as several uprisings occurred when the people tried to overthrow the government in favor of communism. Numerous reforms were made to ensure that the government did not collapse as so many communist states had in the 20th century. Once the government was able to assert control and order, and please the people in the process, the world was stabilized. Since then only minor attacks from militias trying to gain access to the planet's resources have taken place, the most recent by the hand of the Apple Corporation in 2413. Government The PKIS is classifiable as a monarchal communist state, which holds economic equality as a principle but exempts the King and other royals. The new monarch is determined whenever the current monarch is unable to rule, usually in the event of death. The next monarch is always the eldest male biological descendant of the former monarch. If there is no male descendent, then rule is passed to the eldest female descendant (this has happened twice; Kings IV and VIII were female). Because the public never sees any image of the King or hears their unaltered voice, they are unaware of the King's gender nor have any knowledge of their personal lives. Many members of the royal family have abandoned life in the secluded royal palace, choosing to assume new identities in public life. The King meets with twelve cabinet members, each forming a sector of the government. All of them except the Supreme Commander are under the direct authority of the King. In order of political importance: *Minister of Trade (Deals with foreign relations and corporations) *Supreme Commander (Heads the military, the only government function outside the King's control) *Minister of Finance (Micromanages the economy) *Minister of Industry (Micromanages energy production and *Minister of Security (Heads all police units in each city and the royal guard) *Minister of Astronomy (In charge of monitoring natural events within the Vitarian System) *Minister of Energy (In charge of energy production and distribution) *Minister of Justice (In charge of the courts and the prisons) *Minister of Housing (Keeps track of housing needs and construction) *Minister of Education (Monitors the PKIS school system and curriculum) *Minister of Information (In charge of the government news agencies and monitors private media) *Minister of Transportation (In charge of the waterways and space transports coming on and off the Vitaria Focu) While the PKIS is communist, led by a near-dictator, it is not oppressive or tyrannical. However, some of the laws are controversial. *Capital punishment was abolished by King XI in 2549 in favor of putting inmates to work instead. *There is no legal statute for religious groups. It is perfectly legal and culturally acceptable to practice religion, and we do not consider churches of any kind to be businesses, so they are not taxed. *Similarly, there is no legal statute for marriage. When people have marriages it is seen as a cultural practice. The PKIS finds it odd that other nations overcomplicate this and make an issue out of it. *Free speech is claimed to be allowed, however it is illegal to levy unfair criticism against the government. Unlike many nations with restrictions on oppression, this is only punished with a small fine. *Access to foreign information is largely unrestricted, unless the information is traced to illegal activity (terrorists, sex traffickers, etc) *There is no freedom of assembly. To maintain order, the government's police have the right to arrest disruptive persons in public areas at their discretion. *There are moderate regulations on civilians owning weapons. Almost no firearms or weapons are completely outlawed, however in order to purchase one a citizen must complete training at an approved facility. Military The armed forces of Vitaria maintain an enlistment ratio of 1% of the population. This is somewhat higher than most nations, however the PKIS' history of attempted coups and revolts has caused the people to demand a strong military be maintained. It is the only part of the government outside the control of the King, a tradition started by King I. It is split into three branches: the Land Guard, Sea Guard, and System (space) Guard, and each branch is headed by a single commander. There is also a secret development branch of the military controlled directly by the Supreme Commander, who is also the superior of each of the three Commanders. Solar System Details The Vitarian System, lying 20 lightyears from Sol, is home to a sun and six planets: *Vitari, a G2V star very similar to the sun of earth. *Vitaria Rev, a small, hot planet too close to the sun to be useful. *Vitaria Ener, a gas giant which occasionally eclipses the sun, creating a fantastic light show that attracts adventurous tourists to Vitaria. Has four moons, all of which are small, rocky captured asteroids that contain little valuable resources. *Vitaria Focu, a small ocean world home to the PKIS and the nation of Vitaria. Has a single moon similar in size and composure to Ceres. *Vitaria Perc, another gas giant *Vitaria Ecks, a cold marslike world with a yellow-tinted surface and minimal atmosphere that can support small mammals, but not humans. Has no known native life, however. *Vitaria Esse, the largest gas giant, which has 13 known moons of varying size and composure. The PKIS intends to explore these moons further in the future. Category:Nation Creation Category:Player Nations Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Super